


Only You

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first JE fic. Written for the <a href="http://je-meme.livejournal.com/">je_meme</a>, <a href="http://je-meme.livejournal.com/682.html?thread=333994#t333994">here</a>. </p><p>Koki sees something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Empty cans littered the floor, glass bottles were balanced precariously on any clear, flat surface, and discarded pizza boxes had been shoved under the table and the sofa to make room for the intoxicated bodies sprawled out on the carpet.

All in all, Koki concluded, the signs of a damn good night.

He let his head fall back against the arm of the chair as he surveyed the room through half-lidded eyes, the need for sleep gradually creeping up on him and settling over him like a blanket.

A soft, irritated groan drew his eyes to the pair in the very centre of the room, Junno's sleeping face wrinkling up in annoyance as Maru fidgeted, burrowing his head into the other man's stomach - clearly the younger was not the best substitute for a pillow in the world, but that didn't seem to dampen Maru's determination to use him as one.

A sniff had his attention shifting again, abandoning the pair on the floor in favour of the two on the sofa. Koki thought it was impossible for Kame and Jin to be any further apart whilst still staying on the couch. He didn't know what the problem was between them, they never talked about it, but everyone could sense the tension in the air whenever they were together, putting it down to a simple clashing of personalities. But despite their apparent dislike of each other, they were both too stubborn to move from the couch, instead sitting as far away from each other as possible, practically hugging each opposite arm.

Before he could dwell on the matter, however, a swift kick to the side of the head had Koki muffling a curse under his breath and raising a hand to rub the spot Ueda had just booted. He glared up at the other man, but Ueda was oblivious, pulling his legs up underneath himself to get more comfortable in his chair and pillowing his head against his arms.

Koki huffed quietly and shifted to the other side of the chair, away from Ueda's feet, and leaned back against it, using the overhanging part of the seat cushion as a pillow.

\---

Some time later, Koki realised he must have fallen asleep, because now, rather than the quiet shifting of bodies as they tried to get comfortable, there was dead silence, broken only by the even breaths of his sleeping friends.

Or so he thought.

Just as he was closing his eyes again to go back to sleep, movement in the corner of his eye caught Koki's attention, followed by a soft exhale, this one different from the rest. The shortness of it made him wonder for a start, then it hitched slightly at the end, as if something unexpected had happened, and Koki fought to get his eyes to focus in the darkness.

There was a rustle, then a creak, followed by an almost inaudible moan, and Koki's ears pricked up like a dog. Finally, he could make out a shadow, a moving shadow on the top of his couch. Closer inspection revealed it to be two _separate_ shadows, so close together he had originally mistaken them for one.

There was only two people it could possible be, given the highly unlikely chance that everyone had switched places during the night, but even so, Koki couldn't believe it. His first thought was that one of them was trying to strangle the other - not entirely surprising, considering the almost venomous looks they had been sending each other lately - but the more he listened, the clearer it became that those were _not_ sounds of pain. And the more he listened, the harder Koki found it to stop listening, to stop staring, especially as the two shapes became clearer and clearer, until he could finally make out both figures.

They were sitting up, one with his back pressed against the back of the couch, hands resting on the other's hips, who was straddling his lap, his own arms wrapped around his partner's neck. And they were _definitely_ not in pain. Rolling, thrusting hips ground together in a semblance of something more, something far dirtier and more fulfilling, but neither man was making any move to take things further, seemingly happy to stay wrapped around each other, using the other person's body for their pleasure.

Clarification of just who was who came when the man on top threw his head back, and by the sound of it, had sunk his teeth into his lip to stop his cry. Koki could see the line of his profile against the dim light that filtered through the curtains from outside, the hard lines and bumped nose that could only belong to Kame. He tried closing his eyes, tried to block out the sounds they were making, but every time he found his gaze drifting back to them, ears straining to hear something else. Who could blame him, they were certainly both easy on the eyes, and ears for that matter. He was sure every girl - and vaguely curious boy - who had ever listened to one of their songs had wondered at least once what those voices would sound like in other, more obscene situations, and suddenly Koki found himself a part of that group. Except he wasn't just dreaming about it, he had a front row seat.

"Ngh, Jin.."

The other man chuckled, the sound sending the most delicious shudder down Koki's spine, and Jin leaned up to run his lips over Kame's collarbone, "Such a needy littl-"

"Shut the fuck up," Kame growled, and although he kept his voice a low murmur, Koki could still hear the usual bossiness seeping through.

"Oh, shut that pretty mouth of yours, we both know how badly you want this. You pretend you don't want me, you act like you hate me, but I know the truth," Jin murmured in reply, one hand sliding up underneath Kame's hair to curl around the back of his neck, and he used the grip to get more leverage, holding Kame down as he thrust up against him.

"Fuck you, Akanishi." But it just didn't have the same kind of power it normally would, not with the way Kame's voice shook on Jin's next upward motion.

Koki could practically hear the smile on Jin's face as he spoke, voice laced with suppressed amusement, "You'd love that, wouldn't you? Pinning me down, making me writhe and beg for you, plead with you to take me, to fuck me..."

Kame's breath hitched audibly, the outline of his hips moving faster as he ground down against the older man.

"But let me tell you something," Jin continued, his smirk evident in his tone, "That's never gonna happen. Like I'd ever submit to you, Kamena-"

He didn't get any further, cut off by Kame's mouth as it was crushed against his own, and Koki could hear the wet sound of lips and tongues moving together, punctuated by their breathy groans of pleasure.

But Jin wasn't finished.

A hand tangled in Kame's hair tore their lips apart, the elder drawing a gasping breath before he spoke again.

"You know something else, Kazuya?" Jin's free hand took a hold of the other man's hip, pulling him down even harder as he thrust up to meet every one of Kame's movements, "I know exactly why he sent me to America. He just couldn't refuse a request from his Golden Boy, now, could he?" The taller man let out a smothered moan, seemingly fighting to keep his control, "You didn't trust yourself to keep your hands off of me, did you?"

He was expecting Kame to deny it, to say something, anything other than the all-but-confirmation he heard falling from his bandmate's lips.

"We both got what we wanted, didn't we?" Kame's voice was noticeably more breathless than Jin's, and although Koki already hated himself for thinking it, he knew Kame was nearing his end, "I got rid of you, and you got all the pretty little sluts you could ask for hanging all over you." He could hear the anger in Kame's words, knew the younger man's eyes would be narrowed into tiny slits, glinting with anger, "I saw all the pictures of you out there, always a different girl on your arm."

Jin chuckled darkly, "Did you? Then listen to this, Kamenashi, listen and listen good. I fucked every one of those girls, every single one," Koki saw Kame's figure freeze, all motion stopping for a heartbeat before Jin's hands had wrapped around him, pulling him down and pinning him to the couch, covering Kame's body with his own as his hips worked, grinding down frantically with no semblance of rhythm any more.

Kame's strangled moan was only muffled when Jin clamped a hand over his mouth, and Koki silently thanked him, not wanting any of the others to see this. He fought back the urge to shift and make himself more comfortable, despite the almost painful hardness straining against his jeans - he couldn't risk one of them hearing him, not when they were so close to their big finish.

"And do you know something else?" Jin's voice shook with every word now, tongue and lips carefully crafting each syllable into something understandable. Koki saw Kame shake his head, the movement hindered by the hand resting over his mouth, smothering his grunts of pleasure, but even Jin's hand couldn't disguise the fact that Kame was close, painfully close, cheeks visibly flushed even in the darkness, hands clutching at the other man's back as they worked together to find their end.

"Every time," Jin gasped, leaning in as close as he possibly could, "Every time I fucked one of them, I was thinking of you."

Koki's eyes widened at the same moment Kame threw his head back, the younger man's entire body tensing like a bow before it snapped, his cry of release loud enough to wake the dead despite the hand clamped across his mouth. Panicked, Koki's gaze flew around the room, but their three bandmates didn't even stir - the only reassurance he got that any of them were even _alive_ was a soft snore coming from above his head, which could only have been Ueda. Koki supposed they had the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed to thank for their heavy slumber.

Unable to stop watching them for long, he soon found his eyes back on the shadowy pair. Squinting - and hating how hard he was trying to see them - Koki could see Kame's chest heaving, could hear the panting breaths falling from between his lips. Then the younger man whimpered - really, truly _whimpered_ \- and Koki realised Jin wasn't done, was still rolling his hips against Kame's spent body, fingers digging into his partner's flesh as he sought out his own climax.

Jin was far quieter than Kame, soft grunts and huffs of breath the only sounds audible above Kame's occasional, slightly protesting sounds, clearly unhappy at being denied his afterglow, but not enough to force Jin to stop.

"Come on," He said eventually, and his voice was breathless, words coming in short gasps as his over-sensitized body was abused beyond belief, "Come on, you asshole, come already. I bet you came for all of them, didn't you, those little whores who just spread their legs for you without question? Come on, it's my turn now, come for _me_."

It was like that was all Jin had been waiting for, and Koki didn't dare to blink as he watched Jin's head fall forward, all the breath leaving the older man's lips in a long rush as his entire body shook, convulsed, wave after wave rushing through him until finally, with a last shuddering breath, his arms gave out, and Jin collapsed forward onto Kame's chest.

For a while, the only sound that permeated the silence was the heavy breathing of the room's occupants, and after a few moments, Koki thought the pair on the couch had finally fallen asleep. But, just as he was about to get up to go and deal with the problem they had caused him, he heard a shuffle, eyes flicking back to them just in time to see Kame's arms wrapping around Jin's body as the older man nuzzled against his neck.

"I missed you," Kame whispered, pressing a kiss to Jin's tousled hair, and the older man raised his head, brushing their lips together too softly to make any sound.

"I missed you, too."

 


End file.
